Reflexiones
by Zelshamada
Summary: Sora piensa sobre lo que siente hacia Yamatto...


Reflexiones  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora estaba acostada en su cuarto pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en su vida. Tantas cosas…  
  
Primero pensó en su gran aventura en el digimundo. Le gustó recordar de aquella manera tan especial a sus amigos. Sí, aquello tan especial podía llamarse Verdadera Amistad…  
  
Amistad…- Repitió Sora en voz alta esta vez- Matt…- Suspiró.  
  
Yamato Ishida era la verdadera razón por la cual Sora estaba sumergida en sus pensares.  
  
"No entiendo como fue" Pensaba la dueña del amor mirando nada en específico en el techo "Debo admitir que cuando lo conocí me pareció atractivo… pero…" A la chica Takenouchi se le aguaron los ojos "Yo siempre supe que yo nunca podría gustarle, yo lo sabía… Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que me enamoré de ti sin darme cuenta si a caso? No lo sé. No lo recuerdo. No logro ubicarme en el momento…"  
  
"Ver tus ojos azules siempre me trajo felicidad. Recuerdo muy bien que cuando te separaste del grupo me dolió mucho. Tu pensabas que nadie te necesitaba, pensaste que yo sola podía, pero como de mataban las ganas de gritarte ¡No te vallas Matt! ¡Yo sí te necesito! Pero no lo hice, supongo que fue tan repentino que no me dejaste actuar… Sí, te extrañé mucho esos días de batalla contra los Drak Manters. Pero ya eso pasó. Después de todo, regresaste y nos ayudaste… Ahora todos estamos bien…"  
  
"Miento" Siguió pensando Sora mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas que mojaban su cama en la cual reposaba "Yo no estoy bien. Yo no estoy bien si tu no estás conmigo. Me conformo con verte feliz te dije llorando en el cumpleaños de Joe. Tu sabías muy lo que yo sentía hacia ti, yo me decidí, y te lo dije. ¡Como me arrepiento! Pensé que era lo mejor, talvez tu me correspondieras; pero, creo que confié mucho en ese Tal vez, porque no fue así. Y, aunque sé que te sentías incómodo mientras lloraba, traté de dedicarte una sonrisa alentadora, deseando desde muy dentro de mi ser que fueras feliz con la persona a la cual le perteneciera tu corazón…"  
  
Mimi…- Dijo Sora con tristeza- ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tu?  
  
"Él te quería, ya yo lo sabía desde el principio" Seguía pensando Sora mientras lloraba silenciosamente " Todos lo sabíamos. Y creo que tu también lo sabías querida amiga. Lo peor, es que no puedo odiarte o tenerte algún resentimiento, te considero una amiga tan especial para mí, que ni siquiera al verte abrazada con Matt siento algo que se parezca al odio. Te estimo mucho. Sí, talvez si sienta envidia, pero… al verles la sonrisa que ambos traen en el rostro cuando están juntos, y sentir todo el amor que se transmiten, me hace sentir contenta… Me siento feliz al verlos felices… Y,, espero que todo esté bien entre ustedes por siempre"  
  
"Lo que yo no me explico fue cuando yo me ilusioné" Sora no se había movido ni un milímetro mientras exploraba su ser " Yo sabía que tu nunca me corresponderías. Siempre me has mirado con mucha amistad reflejada en tus ojos… Admito que cuando supe la noticia de que te gustaba Mimi, sentí que el mundo se me derrumbaba. ¿Cuándo empecé a construir un castillo sobre las nubes? ¿Cuándo fue que me enamoré tan perdidamente de ti? No lo sé, tan solo sé que ese castillo que construí, se derrumbó, lo derrumbaste. Fue, como si te despertaras de un sueño muy bonito, en donde pensabas que estabas despierta. Como si estuvieses volando, y cuando llegaras a un punto muy alto, te quitaran las alas y cayeras al vacío… Eso me dolió mucho… pero… me conformaba, que nosotros no perdimos nuestra amistad"  
  
"Al principio de cuando te enteraste, fuiste muy tierno conmigo, me llamabas todos los días, no me abandonaste, fuiste para mi, un verdadero amigo… Pero después… Después me empezaste a tratar mal…. Tranquila Me dijo Izzy mirándome con dulzura mientras lloraba a su lado contándole lo que sentía, si ya no tenía a Mimi, tenía a Izzy Sé bien por lo que pasas, duele mucho. Pero, estoy seguro, que él te está tratando así para que lo olvides y no sufras por él… esa es mi conclusión… . Sí, pero Matt no se imaginaba el daño que aun me estaba haciendo…"  
  
"Nuestra amistad prosperó por un momento, me sentí tan bien al sentir que tu me querías, no como yo te quiero, pero que si te importaba… Luego, tal vez pensaste que me amor por ti se hacía más grande, bueno, tal vez, tenías razón" Sora parecía más calmada, aún así aun lloraba " ¡Pero, me dolió mucho más cuando también derribaste el castillo de amistad que estaba construyendo en la tierra! Acto seguido, me quedé sin tu amor, como siempre, pero ahora, no tenía tu amistad… Recuerdo… que me deprimí mucho, y aunque Izzy y Kary siempre trataron de consolarme, no lo lograron… Sé que les reclamaba mucho a ellos… ¡Matt es un estúpido al pensar que tratándome mal lo voy a olvidar! ¡Ese trabajo me toca a mí! Les decía a mis queridos amigos con furia… Me encerré un mundo de cuatro paredes, en donde reinaba la soledad… Luego me di cuenta… Un día en las clases, tenía un problema… Tu miraste mi cara, y con preocupación te acercaste a mi, y no te fuiste hasta que te comenté lo que me pasaba… Me ayudaste mucho… Me hiciste sentir mejor, mi emblema volvió a brillar, ya no tenía preocupaciones…"  
  
"En ese instante me di cuenta " Sora ya no lloraba, pero su mirada era melancólica " Tu eras mi amigo. Había confundido mis sentimientos. Ahora te quería como un amigo muy especial… ¡Ni siquiera Tai había alcanzado tal mérito! Volví a estar feliz."  
  
Sora parecía sonreír, redescubriendo su realidad….  
  
"Entonces… ¿Por qué es que aun me agobio todas las tardes pensando en esto? Si me siento feliz mientras seamos amigos. Si me siento feliz al verte con mi mejor amiga, ¿Por qué entonces aun pienso en ti? Tu fuiste mi gran amor desde los 11 años… Sé que te olvidé. Estoy más que segura que lo que siento es amistad… Pero…"  
  
" ¡Ya sé!" Una especie de sonrisa se le iluminó en el rostro "Es porque tu has encontrado a la persona de tu vida… Mimi te encontró… ¡Hasta Joe ha encontrado a esa persona especial! Pero yo no, no he podido, y tanto tiempo pensando en ti… La costumbre se me va a ir pasando poco a poco… Al igual… ¡Cuánto quisiera que la persona indicada para mi llegara ya, en este momento a buscarme!…"  
  
Sora…- Llamó su madre mientras entraba a la habitación de su hija.  
  
¿Sí?- Dijo la chica portadora del amor con una nueva y verdadera sonrisa.  
  
Un chico está allá abajo, y dice que viene a buscarte…-  
  
¿Quién es mamá?  
  
Es Tai…  
  
  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bien, en realidad me gustó mucho este finc. Está "basado" en la vida real… (Oigan! Todos tenemos una novelita ^^) Aunque, no solo la mía, sino también la de mi querida amiga July…  
  
A mi me gustó. De repente, amanecí inspirada, y me gustó escribir esto. Así fue como yo me sentí cuando me pasó esto… Así que bueno, me pareció bueno poderme descargar y expresarme con un finc… (Claro! Para mi buena suerte, aunque ya yo lo superé, aun no me llega ese amor tan esperado, aunque lo espero con los brazos abiertos!!) Me gustan todas las parejas, pero no sé, me entró por hacer un Mimato, y aunque no se vio mucho, el taiora… (Para los que no captaron el mensaje…) No creo que leas esto nunca, pero aun así,, ex-querido tormento, también va pa´ti…  
  
Esto va dedicado a todas esas personas que han tenido un amor no correspondido, han sufrido y llorado por ese amor, pero han salido adelante, por ese amor, o por uno nuevo ^^  
  
  
  
Zelshamada.  
  
P.D.= Se me olvidaba! Comentarios a:  
  
zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com 


End file.
